Memo
by Kiyamasho
Summary: The SOLDIERS have discovered memos! What sort of drama shall be revealed?
1. Bored

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Sephiroth

**From:** Ninniachel

**CC:**

Date: 12/2/2008

**Re:** Bored

Sephiroth, I have just discovered the power of memos. They are amazing! Make sure you get to the training session on time! Last time you were half a minute late.

1

**hello everyone!!! i was "learning" how to make a memo in class the other day when i got bored and started writing a memo from Nia to Sephy. when i finished i wondered what It would be like to have a story consisting of memos. before i knew it i had 8 memos typed up between different characters. Please enjoy!**


	2. Fail

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Ninniachel

**From: **Sephiroth

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/2/2008

**Re:** Fail

Please don't waste my life and time by sending me unnecessary memos.

1

**i decided that since these were so short i'd just upload all the ones i have. :)**


	3. Better Friends

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Sephiroth

**From:** Ninniachel

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/2/2008

**Re:** Better Friends

The only way you're wasting time is by hanging out with that idiot Genesis! All he does is read that stupid play Loveless. Really though Sephy, you should get better friends.

1

**Review :D**


	4. No Need

**Shinra Electric Power Company  
**

**Memo**

**To:** Ninniachel

**From:** Sephiroth

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/3/2008

**Re:** No Need

Genesis provides me with satisfactory companionship. You are merely jealous due to the fact that you have been here for 3 months and still you don't have a "friend".

1


	5. The Goddess Punishes

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Ninniachel

**From:** Your Enemy

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/4/2008

**Re:** The Goddess Punishes

Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded

All that awaits you is a somber morrow

No matter where the winds may blow

I would stay alert if I were you.

1

**lol looks like Genesis caught sight of that memo Nia sent Sephy :P**


	6. Spare Me

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Sephiroth

**From:** Ninniachel

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/4/2008

**Re:** Spare Me

For your information, Angeal is the one who provides me with "satisfactory companionship." And If anyone is jealous it would be you since I don't give you the time of day. Speaking of which Genesis just sent me a threatening memo. Well... if you can call poetry threatening.

1


	7. Poetry

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Ninniachel

**From:** Sephiroth

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/5/2008

**Re:** Poetry

I was under the impression that you females liked poetry.

1


	8. I Luv Ewe

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Cloud

**From:** Ewer Secret Admirer

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/5/2008

**Re:** I Luv Ewe

My Deerest Cloud

I Luv ewe! Pleese bee myne! I shawll luv ewe fourever!

1

**my my i wonder who wrote this one?**


	9. Idiot

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Zack Fair

**From:** Cloud Strife

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/4/2008

**Re:** Idiot

Learn how to spell.

1

**well this is the last one for now! **


	10. Training

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Sephiroth

**From:**Ninniachel

**CC:**

**Date:**12/6/2008

**Re:**Training

For your information we females love poetry when it's written for us. Either way, Genesis wouldn't know true poetry if it bit him in the ass. Speaking of which, were you on a mission yesterday? I didn't see you…

1

**bendito looks like Nia was missing Sephy!**


	11. Special Mission

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Cloud Strife, Zack Fair

**From:**Ninniachel

**CC:**

**Date:**12/7/2008

**Re:**Special Mission

After careful consideration the two of you have been chosen for a special mission. Tomorrow evening you are to meet the ferry and pick up two young females. You are to escort them to Aerith's church. All details concerning this mission are in the package included with this memo. Tomorrow morning I expect two separate reports from each of you relating what happened. Fail and I will be forced to kill you. Good Luck.

1

**i would hate to have Nia as my commanding officer. sometimes i dont know if she's being sarcastic or serious. **


	12. War

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Angeal

**From:**Genesis

**CC:**

**Date:**12/7/2008

**Re:** War

As one of your closest friends I am insisting that you cut all connections with the she-devil. She had the audacity to insult my knowledge of poetry! I also insist that you aide me in showing Sephiroth the truth of this female. He has allowed himself to be seduced by her feminine wiles and it is our duty as his friends to bring him back from the dark side.

As the goddess says:

The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek

But their fates are scattered by war

And this war is that blasted female who must be stopped before it is too late!

1

**is it me or is Genesis like stalking her? how the hell does he know what she wrote?**


	13. Harassment

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Ninniachel

**From:** Sephiroth

**CC:**

**Date:**12/8/2008

**Re:** Harassment

Yes I was on a mission, which ended successfully thanks to me. The two SOLDIERS accompanying me were both 2nd Class buffoons. It seems to me they're allowing just about anyone to join these days. Speaking of which those two idiots who have joined recently were down by the dock harassing some females. They brought them to me and apparently they were on a mission from you. Care to explain?

1

**i wonder how Cloud and Zack were able to goof up the picking up of the 2 girls? and who are they anyways?? **


	14. Special Report Cloud

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Special Mission Report # 1**

_Retrieving the Females_

**Special**

**Mission**

**Special Mission # 1**

_Retrieving the Females._

**Overview**

According the package given to us, Zack Fair and I were to go and retrieve 2 females from the nearby dock. the information indicated that they are both in their mid 20s. One is the younger sister to Aerith Gainsborough and the other was the cousin to our commander Ninniachel. We were to pick them up and then deliver them to Aerith's church within the hour they arrived.

**Complications**

It was all going smoothly. Zack and I arrived to the dock 10 minutes prior to the arrival of the ferry in order to insure that the ladies would not have to wait on their own in such a dangerous area. As the ferry came into view I asked my partner for the 2 pictures that had been included in the package. However he did not have them and it was too late to go and get them. Since the two females were related to people we worked closely with I was sure that we would recognize them and calmly informed Zack that the pictures wouldn't be necessary.

What we failed to realize however was that there would be more than one female fitting the age requirements, and physical description on the ferry.

**Outcome**

To my shame things went quickly downhill with the docking of the ferry. We mistook the wrong females to be the ones in question and after questioning them for several minutes they became frightened of Zack's blatant flirting and alerted the nearby guard who promptly arrested him for harassment. As they dragged him off the two females who we were supposed to pick heard the commotion and recognized our uniforms.

Luckily 1st Class SOLDIER Sephiroth was in the area and Zack was taken before him for questioning. Once he heard that we were on a mission for our commander, Ninniachel, Zack was promptly released and we were able to deliver both the girls to Aerith's Church safe and sound.

**Scribbled at the bottom of the report—**Please Commander, don't punish me for Zack's incompetence.

**so now we now what happened from Cloud's perspective. I wonder what Zack has to say from himself? **


	15. Special Report Zack

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Special mission Report # 2**

_Retrieving the Females_

**Special**

**Mission**

**Special Mission # 2**

_Retrieving the Females._

**Overview**

MY NAME IS ZACK FAIR AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A MISSION TO GO PICK UP SOME CHICKS. IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! WHO ELSE GETS MISSIONS WHERE YOU HAVE TO PICK UP CHICKS? IM THE MAN! CLOUD'S THE MAN! COMMANDER NIA—I MEA--NINNIACHEL IS THE MAN!

**Complications**

So, we wait for the boat for what seems like 20 hours. I mean how long does it take for a freaking boat to dock? Anyways Cloud asked me a bunch of annoying and random questions about some random pictures. Who cares about pictures? Thankfully the boat finally docked and CHICKS! Chicks began to pour off in masses! And man some of them were so hot! In fact there where two girls there who were so hot I'm sure they had to be the ones the Commander wanted us to pick up! I mean, why not?!

I went up to them, tried to pave a road of love and these two guards came up to me! And they were all angry like! I swear they were jealous of my sexiness. To further the audacity they ARRESTED ME! ARRESTED ME! FOR HARASSMENT!

**Outcome**

In the end the almighty Sephiroth pardoned me from my nonexistent crime and when I finally caught up with Cloud he had two of the finest women I have EVER seen with him. One of them was tall and willowy, her hair was like a shiny copper coin that RIPPLED past her shoulders, her eyes were just like Aerith's! The goddess' name was…Anemone. Anemone…. just when I thought I'd never seen someone more beautiful my eyes caught hold of the second girl. And I nearly died.

Her hair was a rich brown colour and while her hair also went past her shoulders it was a lovely curly mass. Her eyes were an icy blue and her figure was stunning. This goddess was named Masosuki. Masosuki and Anemone….Suki and Ane….to beautiful girls just for me! God this mission KICKED ASS! YOU'RE THE MAN COMMANDER NINNIACHEL! THANKS FOR INTRODUCING ME TO TWO OF THE HOTTEST GIRLS EVER!

**so i guess Zack knows how to appreciate women! I wonder how Nia's going to respond to these reports? **


	16. Family

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Sephiroth

**From:** Ninniachel

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/9/2008

**Re:** Family

As a matter of fact those two numbskulls were sent to pick my cousin Masosuki and Aerith's younger sister Anemone. It was an easy, straightforward mission and yet it ended in a fiasco. I'm still trying to decide what sort of punishment to give them.

1

**i think we'll find out soon what Nia will end up doing. **


	17. Consequences

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Cloud Strife, Zack Fair

**From:** Ninniachel

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/9/2008

**Re:** Consequences

I would like to thank you both for completing the mission given to you recently. i have good news and bad news. The bad news is that since it was merely a half failure I will not be killing anyone. The good news is that both of you are to be punished accordingly.

Cloud—

You are to spend the remainder of Masosuki and Anemone's visit guarding them. They are not to be let out of your sight. Within reason of course. I had better not find out you had tried to use this order as an excuse to go into a dressing room or bathroom. I will not be pleased if something happens to either of them while they are under your watch. They have both been informed of your new position and are waiting for you to meet them within the hour to start the job. I expect daily reports.

Do not fail me.

Zack---

Your enthusiasm amuses me. However I believe that it is being misused. That being said I have a special punishment for you. As you know, near the chocobo stable there is another stable that's off limits to anyone under 1st Class. As of today you have access to that stable. Why do you ask? Because my beloved pet Bob lives in there and his current caretaker resigned. Until I tell you otherwise you are to go there everyday for several hours and take care of Bob. I would like weekly reports and don't be surprised if I show up to personally see how things are going.

If one hair on Bob's beautiful head is harmed in even the slightest way you're going to wish that I had killed you before hand.

You will not fail me Zack.

**I would hate to be Zack. **


	18. Warnings

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Sephiroth

**From:** Genesis

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/10/2008

**Re:** warnings

The goddess, who has so often showered me with her infinite wisdom, has revealed to me a terror so great that even I tremble at the mere thought of it.

The goddess has shown that the one who calls herself Ninniachel is in reality a demon of darkness. She is seducing you with the hopes that in the near future she may devour your flesh and feed your soul to her crow minions.

Beware Sephiroth! For when the goddess speaks all who hear should pay heed to her words.

**A demon of darkness? Does Genesis honestly believe Sepiroth is going to buy any of this? **


	19. Question

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Ninniachel

**From:** Sephiroth

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/11/2008

**Re:** Question

Are you a demon of darkness seducing me so that one day you can devour my body and soul?

**oh sephiroth who wouldn't want to seduce you? **


	20. Seduction

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Sephiroth

**From:** The Demon of Darkness

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/11/2008

**Re:** Give me your body

Seducing you has been a pleasure but now that the jig is up hand over the body and the soul. Do it willingly and I may let you die peacefully. Of course I'm fine with having you wither in agony as I eat them.

**Scribbled at the bottom of the memo in hurried writing—**why don't I come by later and seduce you for real?

**If Genesis sees this memo he's going to have an aneurysm**


	21. Beast

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Cloud Strife

**From:** Zack Fair

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/11/2008

**Re:** beast

Cloud the Commander is out to kill me!

I went to take care of Bob today for the first time and I swear he tried to eat me.

I dare not write more because I'm convinced the Commander has me watched…

_**Upon reading this memo Cloud wrote it off as more nonsense from his friend until Zack passed by his quarters sporting a large bandage around his bicep with blood seeping through.**_

_omg! i know i know, its been over a month since my last update but i have my reasons! it was christmas break and i started school again...now that i got into the swing of things i'll be able to update more. on the brightside of things i've discovered the reason why Nia treats Zack so harshly..dun dun dun! but i think i'll leave that for a separate fic :D  
_


	22. Nonsense

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Ninniachel

**From:** Sephiroth

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/12/2008

**Re:** Nonsense

That's a _very _tempting offer however I don't feel comfortable putting myself in a position where I could loose my soul.

This makes me wonder…what one earth did you do to Genesis that he is spawning such nonsense?

**hmmm looks like Sephy isn't as easily tempted as we first thought. **


	23. Jealous

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Sephiroth

**From:** Ninniachel

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/12/2008

**Re:** Jealous

I think he's jealous because I'm your new best friend.

**bleh a rather weak chapter pero it happens...im working on the next chappie so dont worry too much!!! **


	24. Wrath

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Ninniachel

**From:** Genesis

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/13/2008

**Re:** Wrath

You are Sephiroth's best friend? Don't make me laugh. So far you have escaped from my wrath unscathed but the day will come when you shall fall.

All that awaits you is a somber morrow

No matter where the winds may blow

***rolls eyes* so maybe this is the reason that Genesis is upset w/ Nia? cuz she stole all of Sephy's attention? **


	25. Serious Matters

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Rufus Shinra

**From:**

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/13/2008

**Re:** Serious Matters

The commander, Ninniachel, has gone to extreme messures to make sure her subordinates are in line. I believe she has fallen from the path of good and onto the path of cannibalism.

**i wonder who wrote this one? **

**oh and by the way, SHE DIDNT BITE ZACK but it was so hilarious that a few of you thought so i had to add that to the story lol  
**


	26. Probation

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Ninniachel

**From:** Rufus Shinra

**CC:  
**

**Date:** 12/13/2008

**Re:** Probation

It has come to my attention that some of the methods you are using as punishments are unethical. As a result you shall be under a two month probation while we investigate these matters. Also you are suspended from any 1st Class Missions and are to spend your days training the new recruits. If you have any concerns you know how to reach me.

**oh noes! poor Nia...sucks to be her :/ **


	27. Understood

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Rufus Shinra

**From:** Ninniachel

**CC**:

**Date:** 12/14/2008

**Re:** Understood

I have received your memo and while it pains me that you would actually put me under probation after several years of faithful service I suppose it was the only way you could handle the matter fairly. I'll be dropping by your office tomorrow to discuss this.

**ok so, i posted a new story called Memo: Live Action Drama which is Nia's reaction to the previous Memo and few other things :3 please check it out :D**


	28. Tea

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Ninniachel

**From:** Zack

**CC:**

**Date:** 12/14/2008

**Re:** Tea

I wish you were a teacup

In which I take my tea

And every time I take a sip

It means a kiss from me

**a totally random poem i found offline :3 more comming soon. **


	29. Traumatizing

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Zack

**From:** Ninniachel

**CC:**

**Date:** 3/11/2009

**Re:** Traumatizing

I don't ever want to think about kissing you. EVER. One time was traumatizing enough.

_Unknown to Zack, Commander Ninniachel has already spent more time than necessary brooding over his impromptu kiss in the barn. _

**yay! another update!!! i've decided to stop trying to change the date on the memos. it depresses me to have to put a date thats 50 years past. and im lazy. review :D :D **


	30. Warning 2

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Sephiroth

**From:** Your Angel

**CC:**

**Date:** 3/11/2009

**Re:** Warning #2

The goddess has shown pity upon your soul and has decided to reveal to you the true nature of the one you insist upon keeping by your side. Heed these warnings before it's too late.

_Attached to the memo is an envelope. Inside are several blurry photos containing images from Zack and Nia's interlude in the barn. Along with the pictures is a copy of the poem Zack has sent Nia. _

**i wonder who this angel could be? *rolls eyes* **

**leave a review :D  
**


	31. Wanton

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Ninniachel

**From:** Sephiroth

**CC:**

**Date:** 3/11/2009

**Re:** Wanton

An…"angel"... has come and revealed to me your wanton ways.

_Attached to this memo is everything the "angel" sent Sephiroth. _

**oh Sephiroth why would you send her all these things? **

**review :D  
**


	32. Puppies

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Sephiroth

**From:** Ninniachel

**CC:**

**Date:** 3/11/2009

**Re:** Puppies

…I have reviewed everything you sent me and the only explanation I can give you is that… I like puppies….can I keep this one?

**!!! is this some sort of confession? hmm i guess we'll see what happens the next time i update....**

**review :D **

**speaking of reviews, thanks so much to everyone who has done so far!!!! i really appreciate it!!!! srsly :) oh and for anyone who hasnt done so already, make sure you read Memo: Live Action Drama. otherwise you might be a little confuzzled and i dont want that to happen D:  
**


	33. Pathetic

**Shinra Electric Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Ninniachel

**From:**Sephiroth

**CC:**

**Date:** 3/17/09

**Re:**Pathetic

As your friend it is my duty to inform you that the previous memo you sent me has disrupted the delicate balance of my mind with its not so subtle patheticness. You are a 1st Class Soldier. Would you really lower yourself in such away?

**Is this from a concerned friend or something a little bit more..?**


	34. Love Machine

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Ninniachel

**From:**Zack

**CC:**

**Date: **3/17/09

**Re:**Love Machine

You say that now but once I show you what a real love machine can do you'll be begging me for more.

**bwahaha!! massive update ahead :D**


	35. Real Man

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Sephiroth

**From:**Ninniachel

**CC:**

**Date:** 3/17/09

**Re:** Real Man

…You're right. I have no idea what I was doing thinking such things. Besides…why go after a puppy when I can just have a real man?

**Damn Straight Nia! Don't settle :O**


	36. Why

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Zack

**From:**Cloud

**CC:**

**Date:** 3/17/09

**Re:**Why

Zack…Why the hell are you sending me copies of the memos that you're sending to Commander Ninniachel?

**Sucks to be you Cloud**


	37. Pure Love

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Cloud

**From:**Zack

**CC:**

**Date:**3/17/09

**Re:**Pure Love

To show you that my love for her is pure

**sure Zack...pure....which is why you sent her a disturbing memo about being a love machine -_-**


	38. Gross

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Zack

**From:**Cloud

**CC:**

**Date:**3/17/09

**Re:**Gross

Well Stop. It's gross and creepy.


	39. Love Is

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Cloud

**From:**Zack

**CC:**

**Date: **3/17/09

**Re:**Love is…

Love isn't gross or creepy Cloud. Love is patient! Love is kind! Love passes all understanding. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. Who wants to date someone who thinks love is gross and creepy?


	40. Insane

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Zack

**From:**Cloud

**CC:**

**Date:**3/17/09

**Re:**Insane

That's not what I meant at all you jerk! Even if I did, the whole idea of you and the commander together is gross and creepy. How the hell can you like her? She's insane.

**lol last one for today!!! i hope you all enjoyed this lol**


	41. Exam

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:** Zack

**From:** Lazard

**CC:** Ninniachel

**Date:** 6/2/2009

**Re:** Exam

It has come to the attention of the heads of Shinra that you are now eligible to take the exam to enter the ranks of 1st class. The exam will be held 2 days from tomorrow and will consist of a written portion and a mock-up mission. More details are located in the folder attatched to this document.

Best of Luck

**I would like to appologize to you for the long wait for the update. A bunch of stuff happened and I wasn't able to update sooner. Anywho I hope you guys enjoy these next few chapters.  
**


	42. Pay Up

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Sephiroth

**From:**Ninniachel

**CC:**

**Date:** 6/2/09

**Re:**Pay Up

I just got a memo form Lazard saying that Zack is getting ready to take the exam for 1st class. If my memory isn't failing me I believe you owe me 50 gil for saying that he'd be eligible next year. :P

**sucks to be you Sephy** **:P **


	43. Dance

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Cloud

**From:**Zack

**CC:**

**Date: **6/2/09

**Re:**Dance

In 2 days I'm going to take the test for 1st class! You can't see me but I am dancing.

**I'd dance with you Zack!**


	44. Congrats

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Zack

**From:**Cloud

**CC:**

**Date: **6/2/09

**Re:**Congrats

Who the hell wants to know that you're dancing? It sure as hell isn't me.

...congrats by the way


	45. Last Will

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Cloud

**From:**Zack

**CC:**

**Date:** 6/03/09

**Re:**Last will

Cloud tomorrow is my exam. If I don't make it I'd like for you to keep my album containing all the pictures I have of Commander Ninniachel. I know you'll cherish it.

**I guess this means that Zack is a stalker? how else would he get all those pictures?**


	46. Burn

**Shinra Electric Power Company**

**Memo**

**To:**Zack

**From:**Cloud

**CC:**

**Date:** 6/03/09

**Re:**Burn

I swear to Kami if you give me that album I will BURN it.

**hastily scribbled at the bottom** Zack don't be nervous you'll do fine...when this whole thing is over you, me, Suki, and Ane will go celebrate alright?

--

**As an added bonus I wrote a chapter about what happened on the day of Zack's exam. You can find it as the second chapter of Memo: Live action Drama so please check it out!**


End file.
